


A Cry for Help

by shopgirl152



Series: Story a Day May 2015 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Negative Self Talk, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Story a Day May 2015, Suicidal Thoughts, Thoughts of Suicide, feeling worthless, prompt exercise, short short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it was one thing Felix hated, it was total and complete silence. Silence gave his mind time to wander. Silence was not his friend. It allowed the haunting, scary thoughts to come through...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cry for Help

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write about a noise--or a silence--that won't go away.

The silence was deafening. If it was one thing Felix hated, it was total and complete silence. Silence gave his mind time to wander. Silence was not his friend. It allowed the haunting, scary thoughts to come through:

_Why do you do this to yourself? You're not good enough. You'll never be good enough._

_See that toaster? Grab it. Take it into the bathroom. Turn on the tap. Fill the tub with scorching hot water, then take the toaster in with you. You'll be electrocuted. Dead within minutes. No one will notice or care._

_See that bridge? Climb to the very top of it and jump. Leave this world behind. Death has to be better than this crappy life, right?_

"No." Felix spoke the word out loud, desperate to make the voice go away. He couldn't take the thoughts or the emotions anymore.

It had to stop. It had to end. There was no other way. The only way out was death and he had to do it in the least painful way possible:

Overdosing on pills.

With shaky hands, he grabbed the nearest bottle of antidepressants, the voice laughing maniacally.

_Really? That's how you're going to kill yourself? With a pill overdose? You're a literature major for crissakes; do something poetic. Oh righht. I forgot. You suck at poetry. You suck at poetry and you suck at life. You--_

"Felix?" The noises quieted at the sound of a familiar voice. "Felix, honey, what are you doing? Why are you holding that bottle? Felix?"

_Ignore her. Ignore her. Ignore her. She has no idea what you're going through._

_Maybe she might--_

_No. She doesn't. Now take the damn pills!_

"M-mom?" The voice came out weak, feeble. A soft cry escaped, full of anguish and repressed emotion.

Emotion he'd been repressing far to long. He unscrewed the lid, dumping the contents down the toilet. "Mom? I-I need help."

 


End file.
